James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor
Biography The Twelfth Doctor (Stephen Paternoster) regenerated after collapsing inside the TARDIS the spirit of the Doctors next incarnation watched the regeneration and the Thirteenth Doctor (James Chaplin) was born. The Thirteenth Doctor could not cope with his new body and struggled and fell to the ground several times. The Doctor decided to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow inside the TARDIS and a turbulence was created this knocked the Doctor out and enabled him to adjust to his new body. The Doctor then confronted the Master who had jumped back into his old body and posed as the Twelfth Doctor but the Doctor caught his nemesis out and defeated him. The Doctor then reunited with his former companion Stephen Smith and the duo discovered a Black Hole that threatened to destory Earth and the Doctor vowed to scariface himself but a turbulence occured and Stephen was presumed dead by the Doctor and the Doctor vowed to scariface himself and the TARDIS. The Doctor did not scariface himself but picked up a signal and encoutered a Green Creature but it was the Master who posed as the Green Creature and was determined to kill the Doctor in his TARDIS the Doctor however defeated the Master once and for all. Shortly after this the Doctor reunited with Stephen who was alive and they defeated a Cyberman together but Stephen chose to stay on Earth yet again. The Doctor would meet his past incarnation the Twelfth Doctor and go few the process again of defeating a Cyberman and meeting him again and helping him with his regeneration. The Doctor would then confront the Zombie again and helped him with his redemption. Like his past incarnation this Doctor would remain on Earth but while his past self travelled to at least two worlds this Doctor didn't and was a defender of Earth. Eventually two andrioids decided to take Stephen hostage and question him about the Doctor and his whereabouts and also his TARDIS. The Doctor jumped to the scene to rescue Stephen and together they destoryed the andrioids. However a strange portal which was connected to the Black Hole appeared and the Doctor made the sacrifice he promised and saved Earth and got rid of the portal. The Doctor surivived because he has two hearts and he and Stephen were prepared for more adventures together. Earth itself eventually suffered from global warming and rising sea levels and the Daleks saved the planet from crisis and ruled the world in peace with humanity. The Doctor did not trust the Daleks and teamed up with Stephen again and wanted to know there true intentions the Doctor confronted the Daleks and teleported them back to Skaro as they threatened Earth and had bad intentions. The Doctor picked up the Masters signal and told Stephen he would come back for him and wanted to know what his archenemy wanted when the Doctor and the Master met face to face the Master vowed this would be there final climatic battle to which the Doctor agreed. The two Time Lords fought and defeated each other and the Doctor called out Stephens name one last time and the two Gallifreyans ascended to heaven to be with the Time Lords and Gallifrey forever. Stephen was then visited by the Doctor in spirit and was told by him to stay on Earth and protect it from the various races that still pose a threat and then pointed to the sky and said the Skys the Limit and disappeared forever. With the Doctor dead Stephen was visited breifly by the Twelfth Doctor who parked the TARDIS in the wrong time and quickly left but really came to mourn his future self. Stephen would go on to inherit the TARDIS and continue the Doctors legacy of protecting the universe. Personality This incarnation of the Doctor was similar to his past incarnation Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor but whereas his past self ventured to three alien planets this incarnation spent all his life on Earth like one of his past incarnations before him who worked for UNIT. This Doctor was calm but had a quick temper on him and was also rather alien whereas his past self was alien and human basically a bit of both and also this Doctor was rather caring and would rescue anybody who was in help and need of saving. This Doctor also loved adventure and was ready to risk his life and save Earth even costing his own if had to come down to this. Upon this Doctors death he passed on his legacy to his companion Stephen Smith who also travelled with his past self this just showed that this incarnation was the one who would finally pass the torch onto somebody else and create a legacy worth living for. Appearance This Doctor wore various clothing much like his past self and was rather short and would rather spend most of his time adventuring outside than being inside the TARDIS. This Doctor never had trademark clothing but instead created a trademark hairstyle towards the end of his life by gelling his hair up right before his death fighting the Master. Companions ''Stephen Smith: Was the Doctors companion from his past incarnation and would continue to travel with the Doctor in this incarnation on some occasions. Once the Doctor died Stephen would go on to inherit the TARDIS and continue the Doctors legacy. Category:Templates